Naruki Uzumaki
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: At the age of nine she could already take out an entire army. At ten, she could take out a village. At twelve, who knows what she could do. But she just sits. She waits. She becomes stronger. She is used. She puts on a mask. She is Naruto Uzumaki. FemNaru
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Title: **Naruki Uzumaki**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Tsuki-Megami-Chan  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Published: 12-17-08, Updated: 04-15-09  
Chapters: 3, Words: 1,621

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Dreams**

* * *

_A girl no older than four years old ran bare-footed down streets at an expeditious speed, and as she glanced behind her and saw the men still following, she abdicated all hopes of escaping the highly ranked ninja, ordered to assasinate her. She was aghast as she clumsily tripped on a crack in the part of the sidewalk that was higher up for some reason than the other parts. Something caught her eye, and she looked up just in time to see a kunia knife coming at great speed towards her. She moved just in time for the blow to miss her heart- instead, it engraved itself deeply into her shoulder, making her shriek out at the affliction, and close her eyes tightly._

_The tears that had just previously streamed down her dirt-covered face subsided as a crimson chakra errupted from her center and enveloped her entire body, healing all her wounds and stopping the aching in her scratched feet and her burning shoulder. She was completley unscathed, despite the damage inflicted only minutes before. Her limp body was lifted into the air, and slowly her head rose, her eyes which were previously a lovley azure were now a blood-thirtsy crimson._

_"Hurry, kill the abomination!" One of the ninja, the leader, yelled at the others. They all stood still, frozen in their place. "Damn it, kill the monstrosity before I kill **you**!" _

_This wasn't any more affective than before. The leader threw a kunia knife at one. It hit the ninja dirrectly in the heart, and only then did he move, falling, dead. The others still stood frozen, eyes wider than before, staring straight into the eyes of the young girl. The leader turned back to the girl, muttering a quiet 'useless' under his breath, before charging toward the target._

_Then everything went red. _

_Cries of agony._

_Tears._

_Blood._

**_"Kit, wake up!" _**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruki

Title: **Naruki Uzumaki**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Tsuki-Megami-Chan  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Published: 12-17-08, Updated: 04-15-09  
Chapters: 3, Words: 1,621

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2: Naruki  
**

* * *

The unpeaceful slumber of Uzumaki Naruki was awoken by a worried cry, and the nightmare dispersed immediately, as usual. It wasn't strange for the girl to have a nightmare—it was actually a rather common occurrence: for her at least. Unnatural would be _not _having a nightmare—that would make her normal, and however much she longed for normalcy, it was just unthinkable. But, without dwelling on the nightmare, she sat up on the uncomfortable bed, and brushed a few strands of light hair from her eyes. She then pushed the all thoughts from her mind and swung her legs out from under the small sheet draped over her. Grabbing an ironed and neatly folded outfit from the end of her bed, she headed into the small bathroom of her annoyingly unroomy apartment.

Naruki stripped off her pajamas before promptly turning on the bath tubs water and then turning the knob so it shot out of the shower head. She braced herself before stepping into the icy water, and quickly, she washed her hair with the remains of her strawberry shampoo, afterwards moving onto her body, washing it with her new bar of unscented soap. Only her luck could get the only apartment in the entire complex with only cold water in the shower, and she knew it. After all, luck had never been on her side.

Naruki turned the water off and stepped out of the tub, drying herself quickly and carefully with an old and rather worn white towel. She then brushed through all the tangles in her straight golden locks, afterwards proceeding in tying it up to the side with a spare rubber band. She threw on her undergarments and a fishnet quarter sleeved shirt, with a long, midnight blue tank top over it. She also wore a black pair of fishnet leggings and some dark blue fingerless gloves, which also had fishnet material under them. Pulling on her black knee length shorts followed by her dark denim skirt, her look was complete.

She took a short, uninterested glance in the mirror, before turning to face it fully. Making twenty somewhat hand signs in a row, far to fast to be normal, she murmured a single word: "Henge,"

In a puff of smoke, she was gone, and replacing her was a young boy, just an inch or so taller than Naruki. His hair was a dark shade of golden, almost orange, his eyes two or three shades darker than azure, nearly cerulean, but not quite. His outfit consisted of a comfortable looking loose jumpsuit in blue, orange, and black. His set frown turned into a bright, foxy grin. And who was he?

Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki.

**"Finally graduation, ne?" **

"Hai..." He said coldly, despite his large grin. "Kyuu-chan."


	3. Chapter 3: Academy

Title: **Naruki Uzumaki**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Tsuki-Megami-Chan  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Published: 12-17-08, Updated: 04-15-09  
Chapters: 3, Words: 1,621

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3: Academy**

* * *

_"So... I'm really a Konaha shinobi, huh?" _She thought, gazing down at her headband, expressionless; emotionless.

_"No... I never truly can be... not with this blood... and these marks." _She hastily shoved the thoughts away and jumped from the window, from roof top to roof top, quickly moving towards her destination.

It seemed to only take minutes for Naruki... or rather, Naruto to reach the academy, then the room in which her class was meeting. It was noisy, but that wasn't unusual. Girls started to shriek--that was not unusual either--the idol Uchiha was in this class, after all. No one seemed to notice her entrance, besides Shikamaru Nara, who paid her no attention anyway. Not that she really cared... well, she didn't, but the character she played--Naruto--would hate being unnoticed. And the best way to make someone notice you in this room would be Uchiha Sasuke, but of course.

Jumping onto the desk, directly in front of him--giving him a bit of a start, not that he showed it--Naruki kneeled and glared at the famous prodigy. He, of course, (most likely as to not damage his oh so precious pride), glared black harshly. And with a bump from behind, the two's faces collided into a unfortunate lip lock. After staring at one another in shock for far more time then necessary, they both pulled back and gagged. A deadly aura surrounded them, produced by the fan girls, who looked more than ready to murder Naruto at that very moment. But, alas, before getting the chance, in walked Iruka.

Everyone shuffled to get a seat, and due to Naruki's amazing 'luck' it ended up that the only available seat was in between the crazy fan girl, Haruno Sakura, and Mr. moody, Sasuke. Which led to breaking the love-struck trance Sakura was staring at Sasuke with, imagining herself to be the luckiest girl in the world.

Staring at Iruka now brought memories of the night before, memories that Naruki wished to forget, so she pushed them away... Iruka called off the last members of team six, then. Naruki turned her attention to him, thinking silently of who would be on her team. She probably had around the very last rank, because of the Naruto 'image'... so... she would be with...

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Iruka announced, staring at Naruto for a long moment before averting his gaze back to the list. "Team Eight:" He didn't have time to say anymore, for interrupting was definitely required in this situation.

"Why do _I _have to be on the team with that bastard?!" Naruto whined loudly, standing and slamming his hands on the desk in front of him.

Iruka echoed Naruki's thoughts out loud, and Naruto, who fell back into his chair, began sulking as the sensei called out the names of team eight, and then team nine, and so on.

Naruki's thoughts were cut off by Iruka telling her group where to meet there sensei after an half-hour break for lunch. The room next door. He then dismissed everyone, telling Naruto to stay for a moment- he had to talk to him about something.

"Naruto, be careful on that team," Iruka said once everyone else had evacuated the room, "Don't get into too many fights with Sasuke, and Sakura... well... you know what she's like already."

"Sensei, I can take care of it! And Sakura's my soon-to-be girlfriend, don't say anything about her!" Naruto whined, pouting slightly and still sulking from having to be on the "teme's" team. Iruka obviously noticed his students mood.

"Naruto, if you don't cause too much trouble after lunch, I'll take you to ramen tonight," Iruka said, smiling at his student, who began jumping up and down in false-excitement.

"No problem, sensei, see you tonight!" Naruto called, pretending to be insanley happy.

****

"Heh heh, poor kit."

__

"Shut up,"

Naruki's voice replied frostily. _"Kyuu No Baka."_

"Ack. I hate ramen."

"Like I already don't know this stuff?"

"Gonna play parent with me again, I suppose..."

"The hokage had to put the people with the most problems on the same team... The Uchiha massacre victim... The obsessed fan girl... and the Kyuubi No Kitsune holder as well as the-"

"Because my score was the worst and his was the best."


End file.
